


Fallen

by Loser_Angel_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Falling In Love, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Angel_666/pseuds/Loser_Angel_666
Summary: Cas’ fall from grace, into humanity, and the feelings that come with it.“ It was bitter, the way he spit it out with the blood in his mouth. “ I’m human,” he said, like it was something horrifying. ”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> i love human cas. i love every cas, i love bad ass cas. but human cas and dean 😌🥺💚

So often people say he has fallen from grace. That it was a downward decent from the pearly gates to the cold hard reality of earth. He was drop kicked from his home in heaven, if he could even call it that, and took a spiraling free fall into humanity.

It was bitter, the way he spit it out with the blood in his mouth. “ I’m human,” he said, like it was something horrifying. 

He was knocked in the teeth, an injury he’s had countless times, but never has he bled before. Never has it hurt like this. 

“What happened to you, man?” Dean was soft, a hand on Cas’ aching shoulder and worry in his voice. 

“I’ve fallen.” He says. 

There’s a painful twinge in his knee when he stands, Dean offering a hand that Cas doesn’t take. 

“Fallen?” Dean asks, eyes wide. “You mean your grace?”

“Yes. My wings have burned.” Castiel’s voice is dark. “I’m human”

Dean swallows thickly, trying to help Castiel stay steady on his feet, but Cas only looks away and stumbles off toward the impala on his own. 

Cas’ face is sour and his eyes are scarily hollow as he climbs into the passenger seat. 

“You comfortable?” Dean asks, “want me to turn up the heat?”

“No.” Cas says, but he doesn’t look ungrateful at the offer. 

He’s fallen from grace. 

Later, other hunters they meet along the way would ask about Castiel, and if he’s not Dean Winchester’s angel, who is he?

He’s no longer Castiel, angel of the lord, but he hadn’t been that for years. Not really.

“He’s a Winchester,” Dean would answer for him and the hunters would eye him skeptically until he slings an arm over Cas’ shoulder. “He saved the world,” Dean would brag. 

Many would say Castiel’s fall from grace was brutal. Landing in a messy pile of broken bones and bloody torn up flesh. Tears and discomfort settling deep into his spine, deep into his shoulders. He had never really felt so bare like this. Never so emotionally heavy. 

But Castiel did not simply fall. No. He jumped, as soon as he had a chance. As soon as there was something worth the fight, he leapt from the prison that was a home, into a much cozier, much more human home. No longer a soldier of god, Castiel was a soldier of himself. Cas Winchester leapt from the angels vice-like grip into free will and beer and family and he took down as many suckers with him as he could. 

Even when Dean couldn’t look him in the eye and his muscles were screaming and his head was pounding, he never once regretted it. 

He couldn’t regret it when there were nights when the air was warm and the windows were rolled down in the impala with the music on full volume. 

Not when he could taste peanut butter and coffee and he could smell Deans cooking and the pine trees when they walked in the woods. He could never regret it when he and Dean crowded together on his bed with Dean’s s laptop on their knees and pressed play on an old movie. 

Maybe it was being human that made him and Dean grow even closer. They shared food and cups of coffee and they nudged each other under the kitchen table and Dean would leave his hand on Cas’ knee when Cas took shotgun in the impala. Dean would be there when Cas woke up sweating and cold with the blankets half on the floor and he would smooth out all his worries with a calloused hand. 

Dean would rub circles into Cas’ shoulder and let Cas press his forehead into Dean’s neck and Dean would rock them lightly, sometimes he would hum, and if Cas were an angel, it would never feel this warm.

Cas repays the favor. Of course, he regrets not being able to make the nightmares go away with a single touch, but it seems that Cas’ presence alone helps. With an arm around Dean’s waist and a gentle kiss on the back of Dean’s head, Cas thinks maybe he can keep Dean safe even without his grace.

When Dean tells him that he’s enough, even without his powers, it’s like a damn breaks. and when Dean runs a hand over the stubble on Cas’ jaw, then slowly… gentle lips against his own, Cas decides it’s never felt so good to be human.

**Author's Note:**

> drop prompts if you would like and i’ll try to write them! 
> 
> thank you for reading 💚💚


End file.
